


Your Name

by InkStainedHands1177



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms
Genre: Dark Doctor (Doctor Who), Dark Eleventh Doctor, F/M, Mind Manipulation, Non-Consensual Memory Wipes, Rule Number One: The Doctor Lies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-11
Updated: 2019-12-11
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:02:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21758764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InkStainedHands1177/pseuds/InkStainedHands1177
Summary: What would you do to get someone you've loved and lost back into your arms? Especially when the advancements of science and medicine make things so morally blurry...
Relationships: Eleventh Doctor/Rose Tyler, background Amy Pond/Rory Williams, referenced Rose Tyler/Metacrisis Tenth Doctor
Comments: 8
Kudos: 59





	Your Name

Amy and Rory weren’t with him. He had planned it perfectly. They weren’t looking over his shoulder. They weren’t asking him rapid-fire questions. 

Swallowing, the Doctor walked through the hallways and looked around at the facility he was in. Taking a deep breath, he smiled and shook the hand of the main scientist. “Thank you for meeting with me in such a short notice, Doctor Elbreth.” He smiled and straightened up.

“It is an honor to meet you, Doctor. I must admit. When you contacted me, I scoured my facility to find out if something horrible was happening under my nose. But I couldn’t find anything.”

Waving his hands, the Doctor chuckled. “No. No, I’m not here for anything like that.” He slid his hands into his pockets. “I’m here as a client…actually.”

Dr. Elbreth’s eyes widened. “Oh. Oh, I see. Well, come this way. Please.” The pink, humanoid male guided the Doctor into his office. “Do you have a sample of the DNA that you wish to fabricate?”

“Yes. I do.” The Doctor smiled softly. “The memories retained in the DNA, it’s only as up to date as the DNA sample itself, correct?”

“Yes, Doctor. That is correct. If I may ask-”

“No.” The Doctor stepped past him and studied the vat of flesh. “No questions asked, no faces remembered.”

“Yes. Forgive me.” Dr. Elbreth cleared his throat and then nervously stepped over to the computer. “You can deposit the DNA sample now.”

Nodding, the Doctor steadied his heart and pulled out the hairbrush, withdrawing a single strand of hair that still had the white end of DNA on it. Swallowing nervously, he dropped it into the vat. 

“The flesh is reacting…scanning. Something is forming now, Doctor.”

A figure sat up and opened its mouth before slowly raising its hands to grip the sides of the vat, pulling itself up to stand. Slowly, before the Doctor’s wide eyes, he watched the excess flesh slid off the figure and reveal white, beautiful skin. Hair formed, long and blonde. It turned into a she. 

Opening her eyes to reveal two blue ones, the flesh smiled at him in confusion. “Doctor?”

“Shh. Come here.” He smiled at her. “I’ve changed a little since you last saw me.”

“She last saw you. I have never seen you before until now.”

Shushing her softly, the Doctor activated his sonic, paid the other scientist quickly and then hurriedly grabbed the offered robe and draped it around her shoulders. “Come on. The Tardis is just down the hall. Not too far.” 

She obeyed him immediately, staring at everything with wide eyes. The Doctor pulled her into the Tardis and then faced her. “You’re beautiful.”

“I’m not her. Not the birthed one you lost.”

Eyes darkening, the Doctor stepped closer. “Yes, you are. You have to be. If she got a spare of me, then I can get another of her. Fair is fair.” He closed his eyes and slid his mind into hers, hands cupping her face. “You are not flesh. You were birthed naturally. You are from Earth, 21st century.” Delicately, he stripped that from her, instilling memories of their times, bringing her up to date, and removing the ghosts completely. It never happened. They hadn’t gone to visit her mum’s. Her mum and she had a fight and weren’t talking. Mickey had moved on to a woman named Martha. 

Swiftly and gently, he changed everything, making her memories of perfect seamless account of everything that  _ should _ have happened. Withdrawing, he smiled and stared down at her. “How are you feeling? I told you that you should have gotten more sleep.”

Rose Tyler laughed at him with shining eyes. “Stop fussing, Doctor.”

He gently pulled her close. “What if I don’t want to? What if I want to hold you closer and…Rose, I should have said it sooner.” His eyes nearly swallowed her. “I love you.”

Breath catching, Rose pulled him into a kiss. He guided her slowly to his bedroom, glorying in her body, pleased to see that she had completely stabilized. 

When she was asleep in their bed, he slipped out with a smile and closed the door behind him. “Make sure no one ever sees her, old girl.”

His Tardis was happy to have her Wolf back, and would only be too pleased to keep the Ponds from finding Rose as they lived within her. Humming softly, the Doctor smiled as the Ponds rushed into the Tardis, laughing and flushed and happy for a new adventure. “How was your time?”

“Grand! You should have come with us!”

“No.” The Doctor laughed cheekily and smiled his silly smile. “Much too busy for domestics.”

“What were you doing all this time then?” Amy smirked at him as she brushed the snow from her hair. 

“Oh, this and that!” He grinned at them happily. “Welcome back. Where do you want to go next?” He shared a smile with the Ponds. 


End file.
